Shamal
| voices = }} is a knight introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. She is one of the Wolkenritter, a creation of the Book of Darkness. Name Her name is presumably a reference to the , which is interestingly named after , the Arabic name for a type of northwestern wind in Iraq and neighboring countries. Like all Wolkenritter, she does not have a family name. As a Wolkenritter, Shamal is titled as the . Additionally, she is called by the Will of the Book of Darkness as the .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. Appearance Shamal is visually the oldest of the Wolkenritter. Like other Wolkenritter, she does not have an official born year or age.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, TSAB ID card. Personality Shamal is typically soft-spoken, kind and polite. She helps around the house, and can be sensitive to criticism, especially with regards to her cooking. Shamal tends to worry about the welfare of Hayate Yagami and the other Wolkenritter, and can occasionally be prone to crying under emotional strain. She is quite close with Hayate, and like Vita, does not address her as "Mistress" but instead affectionately calling her Hayate-''chan''. However, it is also revealed in A's Sound Stage 02 that Shamal used to be iron-hearted in the past, ripping off Linker Cores in the past Book of Darkness Incidents, which is strongly different from how she is after meeting Hayate. In A's residence::Earth Shamal enters A's helping to push Hayate's wheelchair on their walk home from the library. That night, she goes out to help the other Wolkenritter, telling Hayate that the supermarket does not have their brand of soy sauce. As Nanoha Takamachi is about to fire her Starlight Breaker to destroy the Vita's force field, Shamal uses Mirror of Travels to access her Linker Core from afar for absorption, but eventually the Breaker is fired and the force field is destroyed. Shamal tends to act as the housekeeper and medic for the Wolkenritter. She is often the one who makes excuses to Hayate for why she and the others are absent, having volunteered for it so that the others will not have to bear the burden of deceiving her.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. Just before the Book of Darkness is completed, Nanoha, Fate Testarossa, Arisa Bunnings and Suzuka Tsukimura visit Hayate for Christmas while Shamal and the other Wolkenritter are seeing her. Shamal puts up a communication barrier to prevent Nanoha and Fate from contacting the Bureau, and the two groups confront each other on the hospital roof. Two masked men, actually the Liese twins in disguise, attack and absorb the Wolkenritter's Linker Cores, killing them and causing the Book of Darkness to awake. After Hayate regains control of the Book of Darkness, renaming it Reinforce, she restores Shamal and the other Wolkenritter to life. Shamal begins to apologize, but Hayate tells her she is merely relieved to see her and the others alive. Shamal then heals Nanoha and Fate's wounds. After the combined efforts of the Bureau group and the Yagami group that weaken the corrupted Defense Program, Shamal locates with Mirror of Travels the core of the Defense Program, and transports it together with Yuuno Scrya and Alph to outer space so that Arthra can destroy it. Between A's and StrikerS , A's Sound Stage 03, , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens to the characters between A's and its sequel, StrikerS. Shamal officially joins the Administrative Bureau in May 0066 alongside other Wolkenritter. The first part of (ch.1-3) occurs in April 0071, nominally six years after A's and four years before StrikerS anime series. In it, Shamal is working under the Bureau's Main Office, presumably a of its Medical Centre based on her uniform. She and her family are planning to relocate from Earth to residence::Midchilda before Hayate's graduation from junior high school. In , she also sends a package to Gil Graham with a picture of the family. In StrikerS residence::Midchilda Shamal, now possessing Medical Master C-III qualification, is seconded from the Main Office's Medical Centre to Riot Force 6 as the Chief Medical Master of member of::Long Arch, working under Hayate. She also helps in other regards, e.g. she takes command during the Hotel Augusta attack, identifying the enemy positions and issuing orders. When Jail Scaglietti's allies attacks the TSAB Public Press Conference, Shamal and Zafira guard the Long Arch and face Otto and Deed, who defeat them and knock them unconscious. Shamal is briefly hospitalized as a result, as Zafira has protected her from most of the damage. During the time between attacks, Shamal notices that the Wolkenritter's connection with Hayate is weakening, effectively making them more human. She says that she is content with living her last life with Hayate, but notes that she still worries about Vita and the other knights.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 19. During the final battle, Shamal and Zafira manage to locate and capture Otto.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 23. After the dissolution of Riot Force 6 in 0076, Shamal resumes her duty in the Medical Centre. In ViVid Shamal only makes minor appearances in ViVid, along the rest of the Yagami family at home or at the Intermiddle Championship stadiums. In Force Shamal is now seconded to Special Duty Section 6 as the chief of its Medical Squad. In , she helps to first-aide the officers affected by Thoma Avenir's Divide Zero "Eclipse" on Wolfram. Later in , she appears unarmed in front of Isis Egret and Thoma Avenir to offer aid to the unconscious and Reacted Lily-Strosek. Since then she is responsible for the follow up of their Eclipse virus. Alternate continuities Portable Shamal appears as a playable character in both and . Movie Shamal appears in , and . There is no significant change related to Shamal between A's and The MOVIE 2nd A's. In the epilogue of the latter (presumably spring of 0067), Shamal is seen wearing the Sailing Force uniform along with Signum and Vita, and serves as a doctor in the Bureau's Main Office, under Leti Lowran's arrangement. In Reflection (summer of 0067), Shamal continues to serve in the Medical Department of the Main Office. She helps to set up the training dimension for Nanoha, Fate and Hayate at the Yagami residence. When Kyrie Florian's group attacks Allston Sea theme park for the Examia crystal, Shamal and Zafira provide back supports for their allies. She later captures with Mirror of Travels and destroys a number of the Mobile Shells' cores. Brave Duel '|八神シャマル|Yagami Shamaru}} is a shop assistant of Yagamido, along and . Powers uses::telepathy Shamal's Armed Device is a set of four rings, named Klarwind, which she can use to detect enemies, create portals and bind targets. She is able to magically heal injuries with Klarwind, and is skilled at creating defenses for various purposes. Furthermore, she can create cartridges with Klarwind for her fellow knights. Knight Clothing Shamal's Knight Clothing consists of a white and green dress (as undersuit), a light green two-piece jacket over that, and a light green . Like other Wolkenritter's Knight Clothings, it is designed for her by Hayate. In the movie continuity, Shamal's Knight Clothing in The MOVIE 2nd A's is basically the same as that in A's. By the time of Reflection, her Knight Clothing has modified slightly in design, particularly at the dress hemline and waist plates. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters